Field
Some embodiments of this disclosure relate to passively vented headworn supports, and more specifically to headworn supports, such as eyewear, having a frame and a lens configured to allow for efficient ventilation of the lens; and some embodiments relate to headworn supports, such as eyewear, with one or more removable lenses, and more specifically to headworn supports, such as eyewear, with a removable lens that can be installed in headworn supports having different structures and/or functions including, but not limited to, eyeglasses and goggles.
Description of Related Art
A wide variety of eyewear products are available with various drawbacks, such as insufficient ventilation (which can lead to wearer discomfort and visual impairment), insufficient protection (e.g., at lateral portions of the eyewear), and insufficient ballistic impact resistance, among other deficiencies.